<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Spoken by milkboxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477751">Soft Spoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkboxes/pseuds/milkboxes'>milkboxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needles, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Wade Wilson, Subspace, Topspace, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkboxes/pseuds/milkboxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs help with his testosterone shots, and Wade helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Spoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is heavily based off of an IRL friendship of mine where I have been giving my friend his shots and he keeps sending me into topspace without meaning to. I just had to get this out of my system, and wrote it all in one sitting. </p><p>I usually imagine Peter as a sadistic dom and Wade as a whiny sub, so this was weird to write. This is my first fic ever, and it's not beta-read. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wade knew what he was doing. Sure, he didn't know what he was doing the first time Peter came to him, but he did now.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the first time when Peter first asked for help. They had been friends for a while now, regularly spending time together during patrols and, more recently, after patrols. Wade would gush over how hot Peter was, and Peter would pretend to either not like it or not hear it. They had spent more and more time together, playing video games and eating food that Wade would bring them. Wade would always completely ignore Peter insisting he would pay next time.</p><p> </p><p>After getting back to the city late from a job, Wade had picked up some of Peter's favorite Thai food. He knew that the younger man could never resist free food, and he was too late to catch Spider-Man out on patrol. He had decided meeting up with the smaller super at his apartment would be his best bet. And, besides, who didn't like large mercenaries showing up to their houses late at night?</p><p> </p><p>He had sent a text to let Pete know about the food before he climbed through the spider's perpetually unlocked window. Sure, Wade had never explicitly asked if this was okay, but he had done it so many times by now without any word from Peter that he had to assume it was okay. He would ignore any voices in his head telling him otherwise. Peter was Wade's friend, he told him that all the time. For some unknown reason, Peter kept coming back. He had never given Wade any reason to think otherwise, and Wade wasn't one to overthink things.</p><p> </p><p>A hummed tune filled the apartment as he went about getting plates out and setting up the switch (Wade's, that he had brought over after Peter refused to accept the one that Wade had bought for him) to play some Smash Bros before Pete arrived.</p><p> </p><p>It had only been a few minutes before Peter's lithe form pushed through the window. Wade didn't stop his button mashing to whistle at the spandex-wearing hero. "God, Pete, took you long enough! I've been sitting here all in my lonesome for hours and hours now. What are you going to do to make it up to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter huffed out a laugh, and they fell into their usual banter.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until a few hours later that Wade stood up to leave. He heaved a hoodie on and slid his mask back in place. As much as Peter insisted that he didn't mind Wade's battlefield of a face, he knew that the rest of New York wouldn't agree. Once his mask was securely on his face, though, he noticed that Peter's form was now unusually tense.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up dollface? That sad to see this lovely mug covered up?"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of quipping back like expected, he had dropped his gaze to his hands, fiddling anxiously in his lap. "Uh, shut up?" Peter's attempt at sarcasm was betrayed by his voice and demeanor. Everything had been fine until now, what was going on? Did Wade say something wrong? Peter was usually able to ignore all the crazy shit he said.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I love this kicked puppy routine you got going on, I think it would be better if you just spit out whatever is clinking around in that big ol' brain of yours." Wade hadn't moved to sit back down, still towering over Peter's smaller form on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Despite himself, Peter huffed out a laugh. "I just... I've been needing to ask you something, but I don't know. I have to do it tonight or I'm going to be up for hours and not get any sleep." He squirmed a bit in his seat, unable to look up at Wade while he rambled. The urgency in his voice was worrying, and about seven million scenarios went through Wade's head about what Peter could possibly need help with at 3 am on a Tuesday. </p><p> </p><p>"Pete! Petey-baby! Shnookums! If you wanted to get your dick wet all ya had to do was ask! You know this ass is the main star of all my favorite dreams! My wonderful, sexy brain has categorized them all by how long your ass makes an appearance and obvi-"</p><p> </p><p>Peter cuts him off with a very dignified screech, "Wade, no! It's not like that! I just… need help with a shot. Jesus."</p><p> </p><p>Wade couldn't see Peter's face, but he could imagine how he was blushing. That was more than enough to convince him to sit down. He tried not to smile too hard when he saw the pink deepening over Peter's cheeks and ears. "Oh, I can give you a shot, baby." Wade raised his eyebrows despite the fact that he's still wearing his mask. He paused for a second, before continuing, "So, a shot? Why can't you do it? What's it for? If I take it will I be a sexy spider like you? Maybe I'll grow extra legs. Do you have extra legs in this universe?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter's blush deepened and he covered his face. A grumble rolled out from between his hands before he spoke again, "No, Wade. It's testosterone. I can't do it because I always psych myself out." Wade could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of him. "I can rescue kids from burning buildings, but I can't stick myself with a little needle." He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and groaned. </p><p> </p><p>Alright, that wasn't what Wade had been expecting. So, Peter was trans? He paused for a second to think (a rare occurrence). "Alright, you need me to stick you with some dude juice after all! Called it. You just can't get enough of me." He sighed dreamily, laying back against the back of the couch. He heard Peter splutter but didn't give him a chance to respond. "How do we do it? I don't know how to give shots." </p><p> </p><p>Peter's face was cherry red when he responded. "I can show you how to do it. It's pretty easy, I just can't do it without freaking out." Peter tended to repeat himself when he was nervous. Wade would pretend he didn't think it was cute. He watched Peter stand up and walk to the bathroom. After a moment of contemplation, he stood up and followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't your Aunt do it?" Wade was never known for his tact.</p><p> </p><p>"She's done it before, but she..." Peter ducked his head down, busying himself with opening up the box that held his prescription, "I asked her to do a countdown, and she did that thing where instead of doing it on one, she did it on two?" He looked up at Wade for a moment, almost as if seeking approval, before looking back to the box. "I think what I need is someone to talk to me, distract me, and do the countdown when I'm ready. I... I don't know why this is so nerve wracking to me." He glanced back up for a moment, considering. "Would you take off your mask? I feel like I'm not even talking to you."</p><p> </p><p>Wade slipped off his mask and shrugged the hood of his hoodie down. He didn't really understand what Peter was talking about. But, it wasn't up to him to say that it was a dumb fear or anything, and he was more than happy to spend a little extra time with the smaller man. He watched Peter for a moment before he told him to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I'm still getting it ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if I'm going to be doing this from now on, I should learn how to do this part, too. Just talk me through it."</p><p> </p><p>Peter opened his mouth to protest but didn't say anything about it as he sat down. "The big needle that I just put in there is for taking the testosterone out of the bottle. You fill it up to... Uh, to that line." Peter pointed at the syringe, showing Wade the line. Wade hummed as he filled the syringe, lips forming a thin line with focus. "Okay, now you put the bottle back in the box and take the big needle out of the syringe. There's a sharps bin under the sink." Wade followed the instructions easily. "Now the- that packet there has the smaller needle. Put that one on the syringe." He paused for a moment to let Wade set up the needle. "Um. Okay. Press on the pump thing until all the air comes out. Okay. Shit. Okay. The needle has to go in all the way to that blue plastic bit, okay? Please don't just stick it in. Oh my god." His breathing was too shallow for how quickly he was talking, and Wade could feel the nerves tolling off of him. Was he having a panic attack? Wade didn't have a lot of experience with that. What were you supposed to do, again?</p><p> </p><p>Wade carefully set the cap on the needle and set it down. Peter was a nervous wreck, and this could wait a few more seconds. Where do you start? "Hey, hey. It's alright. You did good. Listen. This definitely isn't how I thought tonight was going to go. Did I say that out loud? Hey, look! Look at the dumb t-shirt you're wearing. Is that an Iron Man t-shirt? Peter, have you no shame?" Okay, bad start. "Look at that shirt you're wearing, Pete. Is it soft? Feel how soft this shirt is. It's nice, huh? You want to feel my hoodie? Here, put your hand inside the sleeve, it's really soft, baby. That's nice, huh?" Mumbled words fell out of Wade's mouth like a leaky faucet, and he moved his hands up to pet Peter's hair as the younger man slowly calmed down. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Peter withdrew his hand from Wade's sleeve, and let out a shaky breath. "Thanks, Wade. Um, I also forgot, we have to do an alcohol swab on my thigh." Peter's face was bright red again, trying to ignore the panic attack he had only 5 seconds ago, and he moved to grab the swab.</p><p> </p><p>Wade's larger hand pushed Peter back onto the seat of the toilet. "No, tell me where it is." He watched Peter point to a spot on the counter, "Good boy." They both froze. What the hell was that? He tried to think of how to play it off as a joke, but nothing came to him other than just ignoring it. Quickly, he recovered and grabbed the alcohol pad from the counter. Ignoring it would be fine, right? Yeah, that could work.</p><p> </p><p>Until, of course, he caught the blush on Peter's face and saw him biting his lip. Wade's brain short-circuited. Why did Peter have to... look like that? Wade was never one known for his fine prose. His brain wouldn't allow him to think anything other than "pretty". It wasn't until he had probably been staring for too long that he opened up the packet for the alcohol swab. "Let's get that thigh out, Pete."</p><p> </p><p>Earlier in the night, Peter had been in such a rush to eat his food, he had only changed out of the top half of his suit. This was pretty typical, as the suit kept him warm in his too-cold apartment. However, now it led to another issue. He wouldn't be able to roll the spandex up over the width of his thigh, he would have to pull it down over his hips. Wade steeled himself. This would be fine. They had patched each other up plenty of times. It wasn't like Wade had never seen a thigh before, it was fi-</p><p> </p><p>Until Peter pulled down the spandex to reveal the trim of blue panties. </p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Wade slapped a hand over his heart, "Peter, are you trying to kill me? If this is what actually kills me, you better make sure my gravestone says 'death by fucking panties,' what the fuck." Peter quickly tugged his hoodie down over the panties, face heating up for the umpteenth time that night.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't exactly expecting to get this far. I don't usually think about you seeing my underwear, douchebag." </p><p> </p><p>Wade let out a snicker, "Oh, but you do sometimes? Good to know, good to know." He knew he was probably pushing his luck, but Peter wasn't usually this vulnerable, and it was definitely doing something to Wade. He finished taking the alcohol swab out of the packet and kneeled down next to Peter's exposed thigh. He set his left hand on Peter's leg while his right hand went about rubbing the skin down. </p><p> </p><p>Again, when Wade expected another witty quip from the superhero, he remained oddly quiet. Wade was more than used to filling the silence and started rambling about the trip he had gotten back from that night. When he had finished with the swab, he tossed it in the trash and grabbed the needle. After he had taken the cap off of the syringe again, he let his left hand find its place back on Peter's thigh, his thumb rubbing a soft circle into the skin. He had noticed Peter's breath slowing down as he watched Wade carefully work. After a few moments of the both of them sitting there, Wade stopped his rambling. "Alright Petey-baby, let me know whenever you want me to count down. You're doing such a good job. Good b- Doing great. So good." Come on Wade, reel it in.</p><p> </p><p>Peter appeared to blink out of a daze. In a voice smaller than normal, he said "Yeah, I'm ready."</p><p> </p><p>Wade let out a breath and continued rubbing circles in Peter's thigh. "3, 2, 1," And the needle was in. Wade pushed on the plunger until everything was out, and then removed the needle. He put the cap on and stuck the used needle in the sharps bin. Wade moved with such efficiency, it was hard to believe he had never done it before. He quickly tugged a Disney themed band-aid out of one of his numerous pouches and covered the little pin-prick of blood. Peter sat there, motionless as he watched. Wade glanced at Peter's face before he tugged up the spandex pants he was wearing. Peter's expression was hard to read. It looked like he was torn between being relaxed and embarrassed. The floaty look in his eyes had Wade looking away to start cleaning up. </p><p> </p><p>"Did I do good?" was the first thing Wade heard. He turned to look over at Peter, bug-eyed. His first thought was to crack a joke and Peter's expense, but the look on the younger one's face made him change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, baby, good job. Let's come get you to bed."</p><p> </p><p>So, it had been like this now for about a month. Every Tuesday, Wade would come by with some food, under the guise of hanging out and playing video games. Once it got late, they would both go to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>And, yeah, Wade had figured it out. He hadn't known what was going on at first, but he did now. He didn't really understand why he had fallen into topspace so quickly, but he knew that because of the praise and soft touches, Peter had gone into subspace easier than anyone he'd ever been with before. It was easy to get Peter to that soft, malleable space. It was easy to take over for Peter when he got mumbly and soft like that.</p><p> </p><p>And that's where they were now. With Peter sitting on the closed toilet seat with his shorts pulled up to expose more of that creamy thigh, with Wade gripping his thigh just slightly too tight, and with Peter's eyes half-lidded as Wade murmured to him. "Good boy, Peter. You're always so good for me, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Wade just finished with the alcohol swab and let go of his thigh to grab the syringe when Peter whined. He gasped and covered his mouth, shocked at himself. Wade attempted to hide the smirk dancing on his lips. "It's okay, baby boy. You just want me to keep touching you, huh? Want me to grab your thigh again?" He said as he settled back into his spot. As much as Peter attempted to hide it, Wade still noticed the shiver that crawled down his back. "You can't shiver like that when I'm giving you the shot, baby. Don't want you to hurt yourself." Embarrassing Peter was quickly becoming his favorite pastime. The way his face got pink when he realized he was caught was too tempting to pass up.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, no, I won't. Just, a little, uh, cold? In here. Is all." It was obvious that Peter was already struggling with words. So pretty! Why couldn't he just be like his all the time? Wade left out a dreamy sigh, giving Peter a light squeeze to his thigh. "C-countdown?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, baby. Are you ready?" He waited for Peter to nod. "Good boy, so good. 3, 2, 1." And he stuck the needle in. As much as he liked teasing Peter, he didn't want to draw out the actual shot part. He wouldn't want him to ask someone else to do it. The thought of someone else seeing Peter... A flair of unwarranted possessiveness overcame him, but he quickly remembered where he was, and pushed on the plunger. He followed the same process as always, ending with another Disney sticker carefully placed on Pete's thigh. "You did so good Petey. It's already over, huh? Did such a good job for me Petey-baby." He slid his hand up Peter's thigh to rub his thumb over the band-aid.</p><p> </p><p>Goosebumps broke out over Peter's thigh, and he failed to hold back a whimper "W-wade."</p><p> </p><p>Wade left his left hand high on Peter's thigh and moved his right hand up to his chin. He used his large hand to move Peter's head to look at him, internally happy that he was able to easily move him around like that. "What is it, baby boy?" A shark-like grin on his face. "Something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter had that dazed look in his eye that Wade dreamed about. His face was flushed, and lip was swollen from being bitten. 'God, if he keeps looking at me like that, I'm going to lose it.' His flush deepened as he spoke "I- Can you... stay? Tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Wade's hand on Peter's chin fell, and the smaller boy whined again. The thumb of his left hand started drawing small circles on Peter's thigh, watching his reaction. "Sure, baby. You know I love me a good sleepover. I can order some pizza and we can play video games." He paused for a moment, grinning. "Unless you had another idea." Wade didn't pose it as a question, more so as a dare.</p><p> </p><p>Wade could see Peter's attempt to subtly rub his thighs together. His grip on Peter's thigh tightened slightly. Why did Peter have to look so sweet squirming around like that? It almost wasn't fair. Just a little more teasing couldn't hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop- stop messing with me. If you don't want to... do anything, just say it." He found his voice again, and without Wade's hand on his chin to hold his gaze, he turned his head away, cheeks burning. Wade's right hand raised up to Peter's side, just slightly dragging up his shirt as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>"Who said I'm messing with you? Maybe I just want you to tell me what you want." He flexed the fingers of his left hand, brushing against the hem of Peter's shorts. "You want me to touch you? Want me to touch you here?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter tensed for a brief moment, and Wade wondered if he took it too far. He was pretty sure he was reading the situation correctly. Peter was literally squirming under his attention, blushing at every bit of praise that Wade gave him. Just as he was thinking of pulling his hand away, Peter took his hand and guided it to his crotch, legs spreading slightly. Through the thin shorts, Wade could feel how warm and wet the younger man was. "N- yes, I want it."</p><p> </p><p>In his mind's eye, Wade pictured himself drooling like a cartoon character. He curled his fingers around Peter, through the clothes, and groaned. "Good boy, I knew you could do it." He watched a shiver wrack Peter's body as he resisted grinding forward into Wade's hand. "You like being good, huh? Like being my good boy? How about you let me see you? Let me take off your shorts, Petey-baby." Peter reacts to Wade's words with a high whine, lifting up his hips slightly so Wade could hook his fingers through the tops of the shorts and pull them down. Peter was wearing another plain pair of panties, white this time, and Wade had to grind the heel of his hand against the front of his pants for the slight relief it brought. He just looked for a few moments before standing up. </p><p> </p><p>Peter whimpered as Wade stoped touching him, but he was quickly hauled up into the larger man's arms, his legs slotting around his hips. "Wade?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, pretty? Taking you to your room, you don't want to be in the bathroom anymore. Right, baby? I'll take care of you." He easily maneuvered out of the bathroom and into Peter's room, one hand raising to pet the smaller boy's head. Sometimes Wade was jealous of how effortlessly cute Peter was. "You're a good boy, right? You'll let me take care of you." Peter shivered and ground against Wade's hard dick in his pants. His face landed in the crook of Wade's shoulder, groaning from the light pressure. </p><p> </p><p>Peter's room was always a mess, and Wade had to kick a few things to the side to make a path to the bed. Feeling Peter's hot breath on his neck and hearing the wanting sounds, his fingers curled in Peter's hair and pulled him back. A moan tumbled out of Peter at the sensation, and Wade looked at him hungrily for it. He was at the edge of Peter's bed and laid him down on his back, crawling on it after him to cage him in. Peter looked so pretty and defenseless like this, it was hard to remember that this small figure was certainly stronger than him. He leaned down, close enough for their lips to just barely brush together. It was Wade, asking permission in not as many words. They'd never discussed this before, and it wasn't something Wade wanted to assume.</p><p> </p><p>A brief moment separated them before Peter raised his head the last half centimeter to meet Wade in the kiss. Wade let it be soft for just a moment before deepening it, his hands roaming across the smaller figure. Peter's hands stayed on Wade's clothed shoulders as Wade caressed down Peter's sides and hips, toying at the hem of his panties before moving to lift up his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Peter lifted his arms up to allow Wade to remove his shirt, his legs tensing around Wade's hips as he tried to get any sort of stimulation of his own. Wade didn't budge, peeling off Peter's shirt and binder slowly, always gauging Peter's reaction. Wade left open mouth kisses along his collarbones and shoulders. "So pretty Pete, I just want to eat you up. You know how pretty you are? I must be dreaming or dead right now because you're better than I could have imagined, so pretty and soft. Love touching you, baby. Let me get these off, huh? Want me to touch you, baby boy?" Wade's voice was husky and rough as he moved his hand down to rub at Peter through his panties.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was left gasping and groaning as Wade groped and kissed him. He scrambled to grab at the larger man's hands when his underwear started getting pulled down. "W- am I going to be the only one n-naked here?" </p><p> </p><p>Wade raised a bald eyebrow but didn't voice the question he was thinking. Being insecure wasn't very sexy, and he was sure that Peter would be decent enough to not throw up on him if the need arose. He pulled off his hoodie and undershirt before tugging off his pants and underwear, working quickly and, in the process, revealing his very stiff Wade Jr.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Peter's eyes burning a hole through him, and when he looked up, he saw his tomato red face. Wade gave him a smirk before grabbing at the panties. Briefly, he wondered if Peter would notice if these panties somehow went missing. His eyes lifted up to Peter's as he started tugging them down, looking for any sign that the other man didn't want this. When he didn't see anything other than anticipation, he slid them down the rest of the way and climbed back between Peter's legs. He loved the feeling of boxing Peter in below him and leaned down to mouth at the smooth throat below him. Peter let out a soft whine, and his hands raised again to grab at Wade's shoulders. Urged on, Wade ran a hand down Peter's front and down to his crotch. He pushed a finger through the younger man's folds and found him soaking wet. Wade tried to bite back a comment, but as usual, failed. "There a super soaker in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter groaned half-heartedly and shoved at Wade's shoulder. "If you don't start fingering me in the next 3 seconds I'm throwing you through the wall." </p><p> </p><p>Wade hummed at this. "Nah, baby. I don't think you will. I think you'll lay here and take what I give you." A finger pressed into him smoothly, his walls clenching around the large finger. "You like being good for me." It wasn't a question.</p><p> </p><p>Peter shivered and nodded in agreement, his frustration with how slow this was going obvious. Wade noticed, of course, but ignored it. He was sure Peter was ready for a second finger, but he wanted to draw this out. It's not every day you get to sleep with your idol/best friend/wet dream star. Cut him a break.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Wade pulled out and added another finger easily. "Good boy," Wade purred. "So wet for me. You're so pretty like this." After a few thrusts with his two fingers, Peter clenching down around him with every praise thrown his way, Wade pulled back and added another finger. Peter was squirming under him at this point, gasping and red-faced.</p><p> </p><p>"Wa-ade. 'M r-eady." Peter panted out, frustration plain on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, baby, what's the magic word?" Wade joked as he pulled his fingers out, digging around in his dropped clothes for a condom. "I just want to hear how pretty you say it, huh? You'll say it for me first."</p><p> </p><p>Peter groaned as the fingers were removed, his whole body on edge. He looked up to watch as Wade rolled the condom on, practically drooling at the size. "P-please, Wade. Please. Pleasepleaseplease." He gasped and spoke quicker as Wade started moving closer again, lining himself up.</p><p> </p><p>Wade pushed the tip in and moved his hands to grip and Peter's hips. He pushed in slowly, allowing Peter to adjust to the size. A shaky moan rolled off of Peter's tongue, and Wade caught the younger man's lips in his own. "Good boy, so good for me. You feel so tight around me, fuck. Feels like you were made for me, Petey. So fucking good." Wade groaned out praises for Peter, loving the feeling of him clenched down around his dick. Slowly, Wade started to pick up speed, his fingers leaving bruises in Peter's hips with how hard he was gripping. Peter cried out and tried to meet with the larger man's thrusts, body on fire.</p><p> </p><p>The stream of praise Wade was letting out was only stopped by his lips sealing around Peter's neck, trying to leave as many marks as he could. One of his hands snaked up Peter's body to weave its way through his hair. He tugged lightly on it to give himself more room to work, thrusts becoming sharper and more erratic. Peter cried out again as his hair was pulled trying with all of his might not to break Wade's shoulders with how hard he was squeezing. </p><p> </p><p>Wade groaned at the pressure of Peter's squeezing, and released his hair. He left kisses on his neck and ear as he moved his hand back down to rub at Peter's t-dick, feeling his walls clench down again. "Fuck, Pete. So perfect for me. Let me make you cum, baby. Let me feel you cum on my dick. You take me so good. So pretty." </p><p> </p><p>Overwhelmed by the praise and sudden assault on hi dick, Peter came hard. His body tensed and he let out a too-loud moan. Wade fucked into him for another moment before his erratic thrusts slowed to a slop, orgasm washing over him. He was pretty sure Peter broke his shoulder. Fuck, hot.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment to calm down, he pulled out with a satisfied sigh. He tied off the condom and tossed it to a trash bin in the corner. After a glance at Peter's heaving form, he quickly went to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He came back to Peter and started gently wiping him down, careful not to overwhelm him. He then wiped himself down and tossed the rag to the floor. That was Tomorrow-Peter's problem.</p><p> </p><p>Wade's larger arms scooped Peter up and dragged him up to the pillows. Wade hummed out his contentment, lazily running his fingers through Peter's hair. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay, baby? Need me to grab you some water? Some food? I can run to the store. I don't know who will be open right now, actually. Who is open 24/7? Pretty much no one in this area. This is New York, for Pete's sake. Haha, Pete's sake? Get it? Haha. Please respond, I-"</p><p> </p><p>Peter cut him off with a peck to the lips, putting both hands on either side of Wade's face. "Please, shut up. I'm good. Just go to sleep, Wade. I can buy us breakfast in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>Wade hugged Peter to his chest, and they got settled for the night. A few moments later, the last thing Peter heard that night was, "Yeah, not if I wake up first."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>